


"Я-ТЕНЬ": Около демонов

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dark, Demons, Drabble Collection, Fantasy, Gen, Multi, Mystery, Pre-Canon, Teenagers, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: Краткие зарисовки с оригинальными персонажами комикса "Я - ТЕНЬ"





	1. О Арагоре и Танату

**Author's Note:**

> Сборник может пополняться. 
> 
> Прочитать комикс "Я-ТЕНЬ" можно здесь - https://www.deviantart.com/kotana-poltergeist/art/I-SHADOW-Title-page-757225016  
> Или же вот здесь - https://vk.com/album-175946867_258342166

Сэйр отличался своей любовью пофилософствовать, когда выпадала редкая минутка абсолютно свободного от учебы и дел времени. Вот как сейчас. В такие моменты в блондинистом ведьмином сыне просыпалось пристрастие к игре ума, присущее ранее его бабке и матерям - все ведьмы, к чьему роду парень принадлежал, обладали неслабым интеллектом.   
Однако, чаще всего объектом своих кипящих дум хитрый Сэйр выбирал никак не себя и не свои проблемы.  
Вот и сейчас он пристал с расспросами к приятелю и напарнику Арагору.   
\- Скажи-ка мне, ты ведь все еще видишь ее, да? – сноровисто чиркая иглой, Сэйр сидел на койке и сшивал две половинки разорванного в бою шарфа. Зачем он надевал эту тряпку вообще, никто из знакомых, а особенно склонный к стилю и аккуратности Аарагор, так и не смогли понять – шарф только мешал в движении, всюду цепляясь. Должно быть, недоступные простому смертному ведьминские привычки.   
\- Кого? – хмуро осведомился Арагор, у которого совсем не было настроения болтать языком. Гор, как он привык кратко называться, всю ночь патрулировал окраины Пустоши, охраняя город от всякой нечисти, желающей пробраться за стены к жилищам смертных и как следует отобедать человечиной. Парень сейчас хотел спать и нетерпеливо ерзал, мечтая о скорейшем уходе приятеля из комнаты.

Сэйр же будто бы ничего и не замечал.  
\- Вторую Тану, - просто сказал он и отгрыз нитку, тут же обматывая шею шарфом, старым, застиранным, пятнистым, а теперь еще и кособоким от не слишком умелой штопки. Гора слегка коротнуло от этого зрелища. – Подозреваю, что ты до сих пор видишь ее. И то, что ты не рассказал о ней своей Тане.  
\- «Своей»? – мрачно возмутился Арагор, даже растопырив начавшие склеиваться веки. Проморгавшись, он смахнул с глаз уныло занавесившую обзор черную челку и внимательно уставился на напарника. Ведьменыш покаянно замахал руками, мол, я совсем ничего такого не имел в виду, и Гор слегка пожал плечами: - И чего я ей скажу? «Тана, прикинь, я не первый год вижу такую херню, очень на тебя похожую, только страшнее, которая зырит на меня в ответ жуткими глазницами»? – проговорив так, он слегка вздрогнул, потому что тут же погрузился в воспоминания об этой самой «херне», которая способна беспрепятственно являться к нему в любое время дня и ночи.   
...Обычно в такие моменты окружающее пространство тонет в глухой красноватой тьме, похожей на вязкую кровь, теряются запахи и звуки. А люди, даже находящиеся вплотную к Арагору, словно оказываются отгорожены запотевшими стеклянными колпаками, размытые, нереальные. Во всем тесном и маленьком до ужаса пространстве остаются лишь Гор и… это непонятное, что он прозвал «Второй Таной». На самом деле, на оригинальную подругу Арагора Вторая похожа лишь телосложением и цветом, в остальном это было чудовище, то простаивающее в неподвижности, а то быстро перемещающееся по своему темному миру, изламываясь во всех суставах и распространяя от себя сгустки черной субстанции. Тем не менее, парень знал – это именно образ Таны, причем мертвой Таны. Откуда пришло такое понимание? Из глубин подсознания, должно быть, ведь именно оттуда охотно выползают всякие непонятные-неразгаданные кошмары - то, что называется паранормальными видениями. 

Сэйр хихикнул. Беспокойства приятеля его не касались напрямую, но весьма забавляли.   
\- Горик, с медицинской точки зрения, ты – больной. Шизофреник с бредом. Хоть и ясновидец.  
\- Спасибо, - усмехнулся Гор, с которого болтовня ведьменыша медленно, но верно снимала липкую панику. – А Вы чего еще мне наврете, господин Врач? – парень по-стариковски медленно стягивал кислотно-лимонного оттенка любимые ботинки, чтобы залечь на кровать капитально.   
Сэйр отвернулся – блондин старался никогда не смотреть на раздевающихся людей, что в мужском коллективе академии послужило поводом для насмешек. Однако, Сэйр не обижался – так уж его вырастило ведьминское семейство, где мужиков почти не водилось.  
\- Я врать не стану… наверно, - ведьменыш поскреб в затылке под давящим латунным обручем диадемы с большим сиреневым камнем. - Я лишь скажу, что думаю. А думаю я, что в своей фобии виноват ты сам.   
\- Че… - строптиво возмутился было Арагор, который словно бы стал от возмущения еще оранжевее, чем обычно, но Сэйр повысил голос:  
\- Либо ты боишься своей подружки, либо ты боишься женщин, - Сэйр погрозил пальцем открывающему и закрывающему рот Гору, который снова хотел перебить. – Молчать, я не закончил.   
\- Она, которая Вторая, мертвая, - всё же не смолчал из-под одеяла тот.   
\- Значит, ты боишься смерти, - пожал плечами блондин. – Здесь возникает вопрос: ЧЬЕЙ смерти? Своей? Таниной? Еще чьей-нибудь? Просто смерти?

Арагор молчал угрюмо и виновато, моргая на приятеля из-за кромки одеяла голубыми глазищами. Парню было слегка стыдно за то, что он, дожив до своих пятнадцати, почти шестнадцати лет, так и не научился поддерживать чьи-то размышления и рассуждать. Но про себя он честно стал обдумывать сказанное соседом по комнате. Боялся ли он своей смерти? Наверно да. И смертей друзей тоже. Но ведь почти все боятся смерти, а необъяснимые галлюцинации ловит он один, вот уж спасибо родному лазурному Амулету Ясновиденья, который парню приходилось носить у самого сердца.  
Да и смысл так отчаянно трусить, если все равно рано или поздно, завтра или через шестьдесят лет, придет пора скончаться?

\- Наверно, я боюсь ее смерти, - неуверенно предположил он. – Да?  
\- Ерунда! – сердито передразнил Сэйр, разворачивая бумажный сверток, из которого вынул бутерброд с колбасой и, любовно посыпав подсохший ломтик резаной луковицей, принялся удовлетворенно и бескультурно чавкать. – Я тебе не бог, чтобы знать все на свете… м-м… ням… Слу-ушай! – вдруг подскочил он, рассыпав крошки. – Танатос! Ведь наверняка же Танатос!  
\- Атос, Партос и Танатóс… - немного офигел Гор, который ничего не понял. – А! Это же из древней мифологии…  
\- Не только, - Сэйр сунул бутер в рот, а руками активно закопался в своих рассыпанных в углу тетрадках. – Блин, страница порвана…ну да пофиг, вот, написано: «влечение к смерти»!  
\- Пошел ты, - обиделся Арагор.  
\- Это логичное объяснение, - спокойно свернул свои конспекты ведьминский потомок. – Главное – не размахивать этим предположением перед посторонними. Я-то нормально к такому отношусь, моя тетка была некромантом… Что смотришь? Ты здоров. Просто у тебя заскок кукушки в башке. И свет на чердаке мигает. 

На две минуты в комнате развязалась потасовка. Сэйр был изворотливее, но его поймали за все тот же несчастный шарф и изваляли по давно не чищенному ковру. Ведьменыш не остался в долгу, и Гор полетел в клочья пыли под кровать, пачкая свою любимую кофту и гремя энергетическими камнями по полу.   
Чихая и отряхиваясь, оба парня вернулись на свои койки.  
\- Ты подумай, - попросил Сэйр, прежде чем уйти по делам, оставив Гора одного. 

Тогда Арагор действительно начал думать. И идея влечения к смерти наедине с самим собой не показалась ему такой крамольной. Ведь, признаться, светящиеся белые дыры глаз чудовища завораживали так, что не оторвать взгляда, а близость подчас воспринималась с каким-то потусторонним восторгом. Кукольный театр. Театр теней. И особый экстрим, ведь кроме Гора никто больше не видел представления, и надо было притворяться, что все в порядке, что ничего особого не происходит. Словно никакое неведомое видение вовсе не танцует специально для него одного.

Гор нахмурился. Принимать себя сумасбродом он не желал, поэтому нарочно не стал вспоминать, что не далее, как этой ночью, он виделся со своим кошмаром, и, пребывая в заторможенном трепетном ужасе, пытался уйти от Второй, которая молчаливо преследовала его. Он все-таки справился, и наваждение сгинуло.   
Они никогда не пытались заговорить друг с другом, потому что у Второй зашит рот. Возможно, стоило попробовать…

Вечером Сэйр разбудил спящего приятеля громкой трелью звонка по прибору связи.  
\- Гор, вставай!! - совершенно серьезный и не терпящий возражений призыв. - Над Пустошью подорвали самолет, здесь кругом кровавая демоническая рванина!!   
\- Тана готова идти? – натягивая поверх спальных шорт штаны, напряженно спросил Гор.  
\- Только что звонил ей! Пошли скорее, надо оцепить всё разом, чтобы не допустить разгула нечисти! – Сэйр отключил связь, больше не добавив ни слова, потому что и так всё было понятно.   
Арагор поспешил натянуть одежду и покинуть комнату, едва не забыв запереть дверь. Не то соседи по общежитию разворуют оставленное открытым помещение до последнего пыльного коврика …


	2. О Нют и Демитрии

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> История происходит за пару лет до событий комикса.  
> Иллюстрация к части - https://www.deviantart.com/kotana-poltergeist/art/Mask-of-Evil-692053811

Когда после воскресной службы в храме бабушку стошнило прямо там же на пол, Нют вообще не удивилась. Бабушке нездоровилось с утра, но заставить ее пропустить религиозные дела можно было бы, только приковав к дому цепями. К такой мере в семье еще не приходили.   
\- Извините, пожалуйста, я все приберу, - девушке оставалось только вздохнуть, взявшись за ведро и тряпку. Местные работники хорошо знали ее семью, всегда неплохо относились, портить отношения налетом неприязни из-за сегодняшнего инцидента не хотелось. 

Солок слинял сразу, прикрывшись тем, что поедет в больницу вместе с бабушкой и посидит с ней. Нют знала, что парень просто испугался быть припаханным к уборке рвоты. Да, иногда приятель трусил перед сущей фигней, как обычный неряшливый мальчишка, и Нютилии оставалось только щуриться с видом "я знаю твои слабости, не рассказывай сказки хотя бы". В конце концов, она видела его комнату с носками на аквариуме. Спасибо, что "на", а не "в".

Сырая плитка пола глянцево блеснула, чисто вымытая, и отразила лицо стоящей на коленях, словно в молитве, девушки. Нют равнодушно заметила, что выглядит усталой после ночных сражений с тенями на краю города, и недовольно приказала себе собраться. Отработавший ночную смену топор лежал на лавочке неподалеку, так как в храме Нют могла себе позволить отдохнуть от этого привычного и надоедного груза. 

Что-то изменилось. В миг перемены инстинкты заставили девушку дернуться назад, и удар тени пришелся не в лицо, а вскользь по груди, разорвав рубашку и кожу. Падая задницей на пол, Нют медленно соображала, что происходит.   
Тени людей никогда, НИКАК не могли атаковать ее в храме, им это было просто не по силам. Но в помещениях остались только служители, которые обязаны являться людьми без сверхспособностей, дабы не конфликтовать и не переплетаться своей энергией с энергией храма. Значит, это была нечеловеческая тень скрывающегося в храме существа, и явно не ангельской природы, раз оно использует полную защиту и вообще скрывается. И атакует, черт возьми!  
\- Отец Демитрий... - Нют изумленно смотрела на знакомого священника, который, проходя мимо, "задел" ее своей тенью. Судя по легкой панике на его лице, священник не собирался выдавать себя, и теневая атака, скорее всего, была спровоцирована присутствием Нют и, что ни печально, скрывающейся и бессильной в храме Тюн, которая, судя по всем событиям последних лет, пробуждала себе соратников, причем в самые неподходящие моменты.

Теплые черные глаза Демитрия словно бы подернулись мутной бензиновой пленкой, когда он понял, что девчонка догадалась о его природе. А раз скрываться больше смысла не было, то разнервничавшийся и разозлившийся демон, очевидно, принимал какое-то решение, и Нют догадывалась, что чужое решение ей не понравится. Тяжести топора в руках сейчас очень не хватало, и оказаться подальше от храма хотелось до ужаса.   
\- Ты девственница, Нют? - подал голос священник, вперив в девушку взгляд уже иной, блеклый и животный. Пудра человечности неторопливо осыпалась с него, как мираж.  
\- Че? - Нютилия, потихоньку отползавшая к лавке, где покоился Разрушитель Теней, автоматически прикрыла прореху в рубахе на груди, но, заметив, как раздуваются ноздри демона, поняла, что его больше будоражит запах крови. - Не ваше дело.   
\- Твой чистый дух отправится к богу, - самым убедительным тоном заверил мужчина, взявшись за висевший на груди крестик и отделяя его от цепочки. - Но, так как твое тело богу не пригодится, я, так уж и быть, поглощу его.   
\- Брюхо треснет! - рывком Нют бросилась к своему топору, не желая служить обедом, и в тот же миг крестик в руке демона с хлопком увеличился до саженных размеров. Демитрий с нечеловеческой скоростью и прыткостью рывком догнал девицу и ударил своим оружием плашмя по спине. Нют растянулась на полу, ошарашенная болью - словно скелет насквозь пронзило сотней гвоздей. Но недаром девушка была закалена многолетними потасовками с тенями - застонав сквозь зубы, она все же дернулась с пола и ухватилась сырыми холодными руками за топорище.

Второй удар священника настиг ее уже при развороте к врагу, и сияющий золотым свечением крест распорол девушке бедро, отбросив ее на лавки.  
Ослепленная резкой вспышкой в сумраке Нют слабо цеплялась за топор, но тот все равно был выхвачен из ее рук. Тень рваными щупальцами кружилась под демоном, подчиняясь ему, когда он пожелал сковать свою пленницу. Хвост желтых волос был беспощадно сжат в мужском кулаке, а девушка вскрикнула от боли, когда за эти волосы ее и подтащили к обширному брюху демона. От боли и беззащитности Нютилия не могла сдерживать слезы.  
\- На меня смотри! - рыкнул демон, дернув свою жертву и вынудив мучительно глядеть вверх. - Назови мое имя!  
\- Де... Демитрий...  
\- Не так. Называй меня Святобесом, - потешая самолюбие, демон открыл свое истинное имя и всего себя полностью, наслаждаясь чужим страхом. О-о, безысходность молодых девушек - это не менее вкусно, чем процесс поедания и переваривания этих самых девушек. 

Довольная ухмылка не сразу сошла с морды Святобеса, когда витражное крест-окно за его спиной надулось пузырем, словно расплавленное, и с грохотом лопнуло, взорвавшись...


	3. О Нют и Демитрии 2

...Витражный крест, раздувшись пузырем, как от очень большой температуры, взорвался, окатив осколками сжавшегося изумленного и злого лже-священника. Зареванная Нют от страха и боли почти ничего не понимала, когда поверх круглого упругого живота Святобеса сквозь свои обильные слезы увидела в крестообразном проеме темный размытый силуэт. Вокруг этого существа пылал сам воздух солнечного дня... но присутствия этой, безусловно, сногсшибательной силы не ощущалось ни капли. Без того дезориентированная Нютилия перевела взгляд обратно на своего истязателя, понимая, что хорошо "видит" в округе лишь его, а ведь раньше чуйка на нелюдей так явно не подводила.

Тем временем пришелец заговорил.  
\- УБИЙЦА, - этот голос не был ни загробно-низким, ни пронзительно-высоким. Единственное, что было понятно на данный момент - голос женский. И сейчас он пробирал до костного мозга. - ТЫ НА МОЕЙ ТЕРРИТОРИИ.

Святобес видел больше, чем его полуобморочная жертва, и увиденное ему не понравилось. Сущность, так агрессивно помешавшая его трапезе, демону показалась ничем иным, как оборотнем. Оборотни имели дурную славу скрытных тварей, аура которых не выдавала себя даже при активации слабых магических способностей, показывая присутствие простого человека или вовсе животного.  
Оборотней недолюбливали и презирали как темные, так и светлые силы, считая, чаще всего небезосновательно, за жуликов и падальщиков.

Святобес выдохнул и явил на себе лицо Демитрия. Священник ласково заговорил со взбешенным зверем, незаметно поворачиваясь полубоком поудобнее:  
\- Тише-тише. Не надо ругаться. Все мы дети божьи, сестра. Хватит в этом мире места тебе и мне.  
Свидетеля нельзя было оставлять в живых. Теневой подол рясы Демитрия содрогнулся, дернув щупальцами, и в стоящего за разворочанным окном оборотня полетел отнятый у блондинистой девчонки топор. Разрушитель Теней, явно не обрадованный тем, что его использует враг, пошел странно - петлей, как бумеранг, - и вонзился в половицы перед намеченной мишенью. Оборотень с коротким рыком очутилась в храме, стоя все еще у окна, но уже внутри помещения.   
\- Сохрани себе жизнь, сестра, - посоветовал Святобес, взявший оборотня на прицел изголовьем своего сияющего креста-оружия. Пульсирующий свет пробегал по металлу от рук демона до кончика верхушки, и залп такого священного огня не оставил бы от слабого противника даже мелкой пыли. 

Сжимая в потном кулаке желтые волосы и в другом оружие, демон был уверен в себе... до тех пор, пока оборотень глухо не засмеялась.  
\- ТЫ НЕ ПОНЯЛ, - тварь прищурилась, наклонив голову и исподлобья глядя на любителя девственниц, - НЕ ПОНЯЛ, ЧТО НЕ ЗРЯ ЗОВЕШЬ МЕНЯ СЕСТРОЙ. 

Дикий оскал изуродовал обрюзгшую морду бывшего служителя церкви, когда он выстрелил. Столб гудящего света испепелил лавки, алтарь, стену храма и ту часть улицы, что попалась ему на пути. Волосы женщины-оборотня полоскались в потоках уничтожительной энергии, когда ее тело с нереальной скоростью в прыжке, отпружинившем от гибкого топорища Разрушителя летело навстречу демону. За тот краткий миг, что удар выброшенной вперед руки непрошеной гостьи расщеплял гигантский золотой крест, заставляя его клочья завиваться кудрями под невыносимым давлением, Святобес успел понять, как сильно и как смертельно-ужасно он ошибся. Женщина, скрывшаяся под презренной личиной оборотня, на проверку оказалась демоном высшего ранга, таким, до которого Демитрию не дослужиться и за тысячу лет, ведь это особый титул детей и самых приближенных слуг Главы Преисподней.   
Испепеляющий свет лже-святоши для этой невовремя появившейся демонессы значил не больше, чем легкое касание закатного солнца где-нибудь на планете, обогреваемой тускловатым желтым карликом. 

А потом Святобеса разорвало. Клочки его сущности плавной метелью кружились и оседали в дрожащем воздухе на скрюченный ломанными спиралями святой металл расщепленного оружия. Просто жалкий демон, поддавшийся греху чревоугодия.  
Победительница этой стремительной схватки подняла с пола обгоревшее глазное яблоко Демитрия, сохранившее в себе печать ненависти и обиды.  
\- И ведь я всего лишь средняя сестра. Что с тобой сталось бы, нарвись ты на старшую? - усмехнулась она глазу, скривилась и сжала пальцы.

Нют, плакавшая от боли в очередной раз ушибленном теле, съежилась меж разметанных лавок. Она сильно вздрогнула и шарахнулась назад, когда демонесса опустилась перед ней на колено.  
\- Не бойся, - со смешком попросила та. Теперь ее голос звучал мелодично и заискивающе-игриво, словно и не было жутких рыков всего пару минут назад. - Куда ты поскакала с такими ранами? Давай-ка я тебя немного подлатаю, устраню гадости, которые с тобой понаделал этот толстый дурак.  
Нютилия протестующе застонала, но теплые когтистые руки все равно взяли ее за плечи, пуская по телу волны живительной силы. Рваные раны перестали кровоточить, отеки - болеть. Нют задышала чаще и спокойнее, спохватилась, нашла глазами свой топор, продолжавший мирно торчать в раскуроченном полу.   
\- Вот и все, - оборотень отпустила девушку и сложила руки на колене, опершись о них подбородком. - Ничего уже не болит? Так-то. Сестренка Ратша маленьких девочек не обижает и лечит охотно, если вдруг приходится~  
\- Сестренка? - собственный голос был сиплым после слёз, Нют размяла шею. - Это потому, что ты демон? Знаю, вы любите называться отцами, сестрами, братиками...  
\- Я буду благодарна, если ты не станешь трепаться о произошедшем. Моя серая шкура спасает меня от подозрений, но демонов-оборотней в данном мире ненавидят еще сильнее, чем просто демонов и просто оборотней, - крупная демонесса мило улыбнулась и встала. Нют неуклюже поднялась следом и ахнула - только сейчас заметила, что данная особа ростом за два метра. 

Нют выдернула из досок топор, после чего девушки покинули место происшествия. Вместе, как друзья. Ведь демоны не только любили родственные связи, но и обожали заводить дружбу. Иногда и против чужой воли.


	4. О Лилиатош и Проводнике

Не все желают ради семьи менять себя в лучшую сторону.   
Таким был папа - демон среднего ранга, гуманоид с исполинскими витыми рогами и замашками жестокого бандита. Когда он полюбил маму - кроткую рыжеволосую женщину с четвертинкой ангельской крови, то начал проявлять повадки ласкового захватчика. Это было обольщение с привкусом угрозы, и, наверняка, мама просто боялась оказать сопротивление. "Как бы не стало хуже, чем сейчас," - всегда читалось в ее опущенном в пол взгляде, и это выражение не прятали ни милая скромная улыбка, ни нежные волнистые пряди, часто занавешивавшие глаза, растрепанные из-за нехватки времени следить за собой, ведь помимо немалого хозяйства женщине достался еще и сверхлюбвеобильный супруг.

Хуже стало.  
Они назвали родившуюся дочку Лилиатош, разумеется, по папиному желанию, в честь мифической дьяволицы Лилит. Крошечный ребенок не проявлял демонических задатков, что тихо радовало мать и с каждым днем все ярче выбешивало отца.   
Однажды семья распалась. Озлобившийся демон не стал и пальцем трогать кроткую смирившуюся жену, лишь оставил ее одну, забрав ребенка с собой, дабы вырастить в адской атмосфере настоящую преемницу темного дара. Сильное эмоциональное потрясение Лилиатош, плакавшей и кричавшей на плече отца, когда ее уносили из дому после бурной родительской ссоры, не открыло в маленькой девочке никаких способностей, лишь подарило ей зажатость и сдавленный ужас перед папашей, смешанный с глубоким отвращением к нему и ему подобным.

Адская атмосфера усугубляла положение. Лилиатош невзлюбила соседствующих человекоподобных демонов, похожих на ее родителя, невзлюбила чернуху и похабность, царившие в общении отца с приятелями. Местные, чуявшие такое отношение, отвечали тем же. Сбежать от отца не удавалось, покинуть населенные пункты чертей - тоже, и взрослеющая во всей этой грязи девочка решила: никогда она не выйдет замуж, ни за что не полюбит существо, похожее на ее папочку, и ни в жизнь не родит от такого ухажера детей...

...

Она увидела ЕГО зимой.  
В очень морозный зимний вечер, когда с черного и усеянного голубыми звездами неба плавно спускались снежинки - признак недюжинного холода. Девушка спешила в нелюбимый дом с работы - она была горничной у одной старой бесовки, которая периодически расщедривалась на доплату и пыталась вручить котят от одной из своих шестнадцати котообразных тварей. Денег, плаченных старушкой, все равно не хватало на отдельное жилье, и именно мечты о собственной квартире отвлекали девушку от холода по дороге. Изредка Лилиатош потирала варежкой нос, скрытый под шарфом, и пыталась сморгнуть с ресниц иней.

Моргнув в очередной раз, юная особа с удивлением и легким испугом увидела впереди торчащее поперек заученной ею наизусть тропинки огромное существо. Оно походило телом на громадного лохматого барса, но имело пару змеящихся хвостов и рога на голове. Источая под звездами сияние бледного золота, очень пушистое существо разглядывало что-то в сугробе у лысых кустов, а потом подняло голову и спокойно посмотрело на девушку.  
\- Добрый... вечер, - растерялась Лилиатош, не зная, бросаться ей бежать, попытаться просто пройти мимо или же звать на помощь.   
Четыре сиреневых глаза существа продолжали изучать девушку, а потом зверь зарычал, несмотря на отсутствие у него видимого рта. Он рычал, но Лилиатош каким-то образом понимала его.  
"Здравствуй. Пожалуйста, не пугайся меня. Сейчас я подвинусь, пропущу тебя и займусь дальше своей работой."   
Девушка опустила взгляд и увидела в сугробе у кустов чье-то застывшее в съеженной позе тело. Она не успела вновь ужаснуться и предположить себя свидетельницей убийства.  
"Я Проводник", - объяснило существо. - "Мое дело - помогать выбраться душам, застрявшим в их умерших телах."  
\- Он замерз... - девушка посмотрела на труп и впервые за свой путь сильно вздрогнула от холода.  
"Тебе пора в тепло," - заметил зверь. - "Так как я Проводник, то провожу тебя до дому~ Если ты не против".

Лилиатош была против, так как вовсе не доверяла встреченному над мертвецом гиганту, однако судьба ее сначала хихикнула, позволяя совместной прогулке до дома свершиться, после захохотала, позволяя девушке и таинственному зверю словно-бы-случайно встретиться еще несколько раз, а потом совсем заржала в голос, рождая в полудемонше быстро растущие к четырехлапому Проводнику нежные чувства. 

Лилиатош не стала противиться этому, ведь она давала клятву не любить существ, похожих на ее отца, а негуманоидного типа Проводник оказался его полной противоположностью, что внешне, что по характеру.  
И, когда удивительная пара узнала о том, что у них будет ребенок, оба договорились не обрывать их маленькой дочери жизнь.


	5. О Танату

Всё никак не падет на дно  
Человек, день за днем вкруг которого рушится мир.  
Ореолом пустот выжигает окно,  
Словно готовит чадящим огнем дикий пир.

Но никто из гостей не придет  
К одиночке с глазницами полными блеклого света.  
Сторонится немертвый народ  
Твари, что губит живое во исполнение обета.

Выгибает заштопанный рот  
Хищной улыбкой, тонкой на храбрость проверкой.  
В черных крыльев объятья падет  
Любой, кто умеет видеть грань жизни и смерти.

По гулкой багровой тиши  
Пульсом стучит в крови молчаливое эхо.  
Человек, разрушающий мир,   
Для вселенной досадная, хоть небольшая помеха. 

Обладающий страшной силой  
Вовсе не верит в зачатки своей человечности.  
Он зовет себя семенем гибели,  
Тенью алого призрака, камнем застывшего в вечности.


	6. "Первое утро после войны" (Ракша Шони)

Кровавый закат — это банально.  
А вот расчлененный рассвет — уже что-то новенькое.  
Потрескавшееся алое небо, высвеченное рыжеватым, чужим, непривычным солнцем. Человеческие особи, похоже, совсем себя не уважали, раз поселились на планетке около слабого Желтого Карлика. И это чахлое бледное небо, почитающееся ими раньше, а теперь крошащееся от воздействия мощной энергетики высшего демона — это их непробиваемый щит, это спасение от вторжения врагов извне!  
Смех, да и только.

Вместо смеха сквозь сформировавшийся оскал лезет низкое рычащее клокотание. Новая глотка пока еще не привыкла ко всем возможностям, которые дарит слияние с демоном, поэтому звук шел несколько неуверенно.  
— Я — Ракша с планеты Шони, — демонесса попробовала еще раз. — О, вот так прек-р-р-расно. Хм-м…

Пустырь, где она сейчас находилась, чуть ли не от горизонта до города дымился ямами-рытвинами, оставшимися после крушения ее космического челнока и сражения с аборигенами. Самый главный кратер — место взрыва, где сформировалась новая Ракша, — очень медленно остывал от высоких температур, не причиняя темному созданию никакого вреда.  
Если бы люди исследовали этот кратер, то пришли бы к выводу, что даже новейшее атомное или водородное оружие, подкрепленное магией, слабее силы, спровоцировавшей случившийся взрыв. А если бы демонесса вдруг захотела ответить на вопросы по этому поводу, то в первую очередь пожала бы плечами: она не сильнее и не слабее каких-то людских изобретений. Она просто другая, с особыми навыками.  
А когда знаешь, как голыми руками разорвать звезду пополам, грешно сравнивать себя с допотопным оружием.

И чем же она занимается после аварийной посадки на убогой планетке? Играет в войнушку с человеческими существами, не то что взрослыми — с почти детьми!  
Это называется подростки, да? Переходный этап возраста. Ну-с, у Ракши тоже такой.  
Во имя Люца, судьба, которую соткал ей Отец, дикая и бессмысленная до абсурда. Как рельсы на аттракционе с безумными горками, где Ракша прикована цепями в головном вагоне поезда и вынуждена наслаждаться тошнотой и вращающимися пейзажами.

А под черепом метроном кровяного стука. А в глазах не спадающая пелена ярости.  
А впереди очередные враги, война с которыми закончится по известному сценарию.


	7. "Волчья ягода" (Ратша Вервольф, Солок, Нют)

Одним липким летним вечером Солок, превозмогая обычное рядом с женским полом смущение, сделал нахальное лицо и хулиганскую развалочку. Как только Нют это засекла (нечаянно, краем глаза, ведь как раз фоткала в этот момент красиво подсвеченное закатом облако), моментально догадалась, что ее парень вознамерился извергнуть из себя негромким и деликатным голосом нетактичный вопрос. И ладно еще, когда он таким образом спрашивал ее, например, во время ссор, не под воздействием ли она перепадов «месячного настроения», или когда намекал поправить задранный ветром подол (хоть под юбками и были надеты шортики, ходить нараспашку все равно не годилось), но сейчас Солок с таким видом направлялся к третьей участнице гуляющей компании.  
К демонше.  
— Ратша, мне вот интересно кое-что, — беспечно прощупывал вседозволенность парень, с таким видом, как будто обзавелся бессмертием и решил проверить его действенность. — Это личный вопрос. Можно? ~  
— Конечно, братик, — демонша мило улыбнулась в ответ.

Нют подумала о том, что Ратша каждый раз мило улыбается, а, самое главное, выглядит безопасно и уютно в такие моменты, будто бы очень большая мягкая игрушка. Но именно Нют знала правду — Ратша не игрушка, и она опаснее кого бы то не было в городе, а может, и в стране. За улыбкой прячутся острые, как бритвы, зубы, а мягкие громадные габариты вовсе не мешают демоническому телу передвигаться бесшумно и стремительно…  
Ратша Вервольф притворялась оборотнем. За несколько месяцев знакомства Нютилия и Соломон так и не смогли дознаться, от кого их новая приятельница прячется.  
Если вообще реально спрятаться девушке с ростом выше двух метров, бедрами и грудью («Это даже не бидоны, Нют, это цистерны…» — прошептал при знакомстве Солок и получил от подруги по вихрастому затылку, пока демонша, у которой идеальный слух, хохотала в сторонке), которые не во всякий дверной проем пролезут, а так же весомым уровнем звездности с немалым количеством концертов. И фанатов.

— Ты знаешь, что некоторая часть публики на твои концерты ходит не песни слушать, а исключительно на тебя подро… — Солок подавился некультурным словом под умиленным взглядом демонши, приказывающим выбирать выражения. — Полюбоваться. Знаешь?  
— Разумеется, братик Солок, — Ратша снова смягчилась, обмахиваясь декоративным веером в цветочек. Несмотря на унылую жару, объемная демонша испариной не покрылась и явно чувствовала себя комфортно. Веер присутствовал для отвода глаз. — Это очевидно. Особо упертые ребята периодически добираются до моей электронной почты и чего только туда не пишут. Лидирует вопрос, только ли хвост у меня мохнатый, или же весь, м-м, низ тела. Кстати, если ты собрался задать его, то я столкну тебя с пирса в море, дорогуша~

«Не самая жестокая расправа», — Нют облегченно вздохнула. Она-то опасалась, что демон может поджечь ее дружка, или еще что-то в том же духе бахнуть.  
Рыжий Солок добрал в палитре и стал красным.  
— Не его, — к чести, он быстро справился со смущением. — Хотел спросить, предлагали ли тебе сняться в чем-нибудь для взрослых… Типа фильма там, или журналов.

Это было интересно. Нют отошла от кривых перил, чтобы послушать.  
Умильная улыбка Ратши трансформировалась в загадочную, а взгляд отстраненно затуманился.  
— Есть явления, которым я закрыла доступ к своей личности, — сложенный веер похлопал по мягкой ладони и убрался в карман легкого сарафана. — Такие как налоги, нападение насильников, ну или вот непристойные предложения от кинематографистов. Некоторые существа способны обойти мой блок, но они не добиваются того, чего хотят, — кивнула демонша.  
— Понятно, — по лицам подростков стало ясно, что они слегка разочарованы ответом.

Ратша внимательно посмотрела на обоих и снова засмеялась.  
— Маленькие любопытные моськи, — пожурив так, демонша дернула чуткими ушами и покосилась по сторонам. Рядом никого чужого не оказалось, и Ратша вынула из воздуха большой глянцевый журнал для взрослых. Оборотни не должны уметь доставать предметы из ниоткуда, но у демонов это самый простой трюк. — Пожалуй, единственный выпуск, где я снималась. Рейтинг высоковат для вас, конечно, но на самом деле здесь нет обнаженки. Просто красивые модели красиво сфотографированы в красивом белье.  
— Ну да, че мы там… не видели, — замолчав, парочка уткнулась в фото их подруги, вольготно лежащей на какой-то хрустально сияющей кристаллической лежанке, такое большое, что размещалось в центральном развороте журнала.  
Солок громко сглотнул. Нют забвенно таращилась. Ратша забеспокоилась о том, что усиленная демоническая сексуальность, удачно пойманная фотографом (самый востребованный выпуск в истории довольно знаменитого журнала), плохо отразится на неокрепшей подростковой психике.  
Слишком жаркий вечер грозил совсем воспламениться.

— Тут еще и интервью, — Нют отмерла первой, обратив внимание на текст. — Хах, ты очень ловко увиливала от прямых ответов!  
— Статья называется «Клубничка — это волчья ягода», — Солок тоже опомнился, хотя продолжил нервно переминаться с ноги на ногу. — Это тебя так завуалированно токсичной обозвали?  
Ратша беспечно пожала плечами.  
— Просто редактор не смог смириться с тем, что какая-то шерстяная оборотниха затмила половину писанных красавиц и красавцев, и попытался мне отомстить. Но я не в обиде, — она выжидающе помолчала. — Все, ребятки, давайте сюда журнал.  
— Погоди-ка! — но было поздно, подростки перелистнули страницу и обнаружили еще парочку не менее горячих оборотно-демонических фоток на грани приличия.  
Очень полезный журнал, из которого можно узнать, что следует хранить клубнику хрустальных вазах, а также тщательно мыть под проточной водой, и употреблять с белыми сливками.


	8. О походе в кафе. Арагор и Тана

Они привычно сидели за длинной партой в аудитории, когда Арагор слегка склонился в сторону Таны и, не отрывая взгляда от книжных страниц, негромко произнес:  
— Пойдем в кафе сегодня вечером? — вроде бы вопрос, но с излишне утвердительными интонациями. Как командир группы, он привык общаться распоряжениями.  
Девушка сначала даже не поняла, а в следующие три секунды как поняла!.. Или нет. Чувствуя, что пальцы до хруста стискивают корки учебника по демонологии, а лицо древенеет и лишается краски, Тана лихорадочно пыталась осознать, имеет ли фраза товарища какой-либо сакральный смысл. Это он имел в виду, что они вдвоем должны отправиться в кафе? Просто «похавать», как они обычно ходят? А вдруг… Это свидание?.. Или он заинтересован мнением девушки насчет очередного места, где их развеселая тройка могла бы поужинать и обсудить планы на патрулирование округа?..  
Кстати о тройке, по другую сторону от Гора зашевелился Сэйр, ради выяснения обстоятельств даже отвлекшийся от спрятанного за учебником журнала «Конские бои»:  
— Ко мне это не относится, что ли?  
— Ага, — вполне добродушно согласился лидер, бросая из-под темной челки взгляд на пожилого педагога, с кем-то у окна вполголоса беседовавшего по коммуникатору. — Я обращался только к Тане.  
Девушка застыла окончательно, теперь ожидая насмешек от Сэйра, чья блондинистая голова за секунду могла сгенерировать до десятка ехидных замечаний по теме, а язык без костей и совести — вывалить это все вслух. Однако сегодня у ведьминого сына явно назревало задумчивое настроение, ибо парень ограничился кратким «мгм» и уточнением:  
— В таком случае, навещу родственниц. Пиши сообщения, если че, там звонки не ловятся.  
— Ладн, — отмахнулся от него Арагор и снова хотел изобразить из себя прилежного ученика, но почувствовал тычки в локоть.  
— В какое кафе?.. — справившись с оторопью, шепотом спросила девушка. Гор мысленно дал себе по лбу за то, что не уточнил сразу.  
— «Лилиум». В семь вечера, — и он окончательно впаялся в учебник, потому что педагог закончил разговор и окинул притихшую аудиторию внимательным взглядом.

Половину оставшихся пар и весь день Тана металась в волнении шторма неопределенности и надежды, хотя сторонний наблюдатель этого и не заметил бы — просто сидит девица неподвижно, смотрит в окно, вместо того, чтобы выполнять дополнительный математический тест или писать эссе на тему различий крупного рогатого скота и чуди, которая им притворяется.  
За пластиковым стеклом как раз вовремя назревала непогода. В сумерках ветряные вихри носили по потрескавшемуся асфальту скрюченные сухие листья и какие-то бумажки. Наверно, агитки от противников истребления темных созданий — назойливые мировики не один раз мусорили своим материалом на территории академии и общежитий бойцов с нечистью. Но агитки — ерунда по сравнению с нападениями или поджогом двухлетней давности. Мировики — странные оптимисты, у которых явно никто из близких не страдал от нападков нелюдей. Убийств или проклятий, например.  
— Гор пригласил меня в кафе, — не выдержав, Тана произнесла это вслух, надеясь на сочувствие соседки по комнате. — Как считаешь, что мне надеть?  
Вынув из одного уха наушник, лежащая на кровати Аннет как-то пусто повела плечом:  
— Одежду.  
— Само собой, — Тана проглотила раздраженную обиду. — Но, может, что-то особенное? Красивое?  
— Зачем? — соседка все же изволила стряхнуть сонное оцепенение, но менее отсутствующим от этого ее вид не стал. Аннет вообще отличалась потрясающе тусклым лицом прирожденного шпиона, которое невозможно запомнить даже при прямом взгляде на него с расстояния полуметра. Зато у нее были красивые гладкие волосы, каштановые с мелированными прядями. — Это ведь не какой-то крутой незнакомец, а Гор, который и так тебя знает, как облупленную. Чего перед ним прихорашиваться?  
— Чтобы не выглядеть облупленно, — Тана мрачно прилегла щекой на стол, решив, что если конспекты помнутся, то и поделом им. — Но, думаю, ты права. Пойду в повседневном. Вдруг меня пригласили просто так, да и монстры могут напасть в любой момент.  
— И вообще, любят не за шмотки, а за внутреннее содержание, — Аннет потеряла интерес к разговору окончательно и заткнулась наушником, продолжив медитировать.  
— Внутри меня потроха и больная печень, — Тана прикрыла глаза, чтобы отрезать себя от мира с равнодушной подругой и пасмурным небом.

Холодный мелкий дождик недружелюбно плевался в снующих под мигающими фонарями людей, а часы на ратуше отбивали семь. Гор боролся с ознобом на крыльце кафешки, прячась от сырости под козырек. Полотяной навес не спасал от сквозняков, так что парень даже обрадовался, когда заприметил на улице знакомый силуэт.  
Тана в дождевике с капюшоном выглядела еще более нелепо, чем обычно. Командир не смог удержаться от взгляда на расплывшиеся по ее коленям сырые пятна грязноватого отлива.  
— Навернулась в лужу, — кратко пояснила девушка.  
К их счастью, в кафе можно было заходить и без парадного прикида, никто не удивился там мятым подросткам в сырых кроссовках. Зато еда оказалась вполне приемлимой, особенно разогретые в микроволновке макароны с сосисками и запеканка. А вот кофе растворимый и дрянной.  
Небольшой столик сиял щербатым краем со стороны прохода, а подростки сталкивались локтями, сидя по другую сторону, рядышком. В полутемном помещении каждый стол индивидуально освещался лампой, декорированной под подсвечник.  
— Забавно, что до сих пор ставят искусственные свечи, вместо того, чтобы просто делать обычные лампы, — Арагор кивнул на бессмысленной сложности осветительный прибор.  
— Наверно, это для романтики, — пожала плечами девушка, тоже вглядевшись в «огонек» за стеклом каплеобразной лампочки. — Нормальные свечи запрещены с тех самых пор, и люди заменяют их вот так.  
— Бояться Огня и одновременно подражать ему, — Арагор усмехнулся, и в теплом свете его красивое лицо стало смотреться еще пригляднее.  
Все жители всех стран знали историю о Великом Огне, и ужасе, который случился больше трехсот лет назад. Тогда их планету атаковал, страшно подумать, чужеродный мир — полный инферналов, голодных и сумасбродных. Мертвецы вставали из могил искаженными и шли по зову нереального голода к живым существам. Растения сохли на корню, и даже небо начинало выцветать, словно поглощаемое белесым пространством. Но если останавливать мертвечину и иссыхание растительности защитники родины могли оружием, выпилом и выжиганием, то вот взбунтовавшийся Огонь никому не давал пощады. Малейшая искра оказалась способна обрести разум и восстать против мира живых. В те времена, в суровую зиму вымерло от банального холода немало людей, так как костры и даже свечи — все было запрещено.  
Великий Огонь вошел в анналы истории как явление самого Дьявола.  
Остановили вторжение мертвого мира доблесные носители первых Амулетов. Естественно, люди перепугались, когда в дополнение к бушующей беде в их телах начали прорастать какие-то полупрозрачные камни, но сила амулетов позволяла противопоставить вторженцам невероятные способности новых солдат. За три года недомертвая нечисть была истреблена, а леса перестали сохнуть. Жизнь вернулась.  
Большинство людей придерживалось теории, что сила Амулетов уничтожила мертвый мир. Многие предполагали, будто мертвый мир «ушел» сам, встретив отпор, и, скорее всего, нашел себе жертву поинтереснее.  
Единицы подозревали, что Великий Огонь как-то связан с появлением у людей сияющих и пышущих энергией талисманов.  
Но во всех странах с тех пор люди с камнями силы поступали на обучение и службу, чтобы быть готовыми к повторению нашествия, противостоять нечистой силе.

— Зачем ты позвал меня сюда, Гор? — все-таки Тана не вытерпела. Они сидели в кафе уже сорок минут и успели плотно поужинать, а ясности ситуации все не наступало.  
Густые брови лидера сошлись на переносице. Парень отвел светящиеся лазурные глаза и напряженным вдохом выдал свое неспокойствие. Возможно, где-то в другой, мирной жизни, он бы и обратил внимание на Тану, как на подружку. Но здесь и сейчас они оставались бойцами, он командир, она — подчиненный ему солдат. С подчиненным следовало говорить строго и прямо.  
Не получалось.  
Не мог он вот просто так сказать: «Меня беспокоит видение многолетней давности о том, как будто твой мертвый обезображенный клон ходит за тобой по пятам». Почему? Во-первых, у него не было доказательств, кроме редких синяков и порезов на собственном теле, остающихся от агрессивного призрака, а такие ранки — ерунда, которую можно получить где угодно, даже споткнувшись и упав в кусты. Во-вторых, больше никто сущность не видел, даже другие ясновидящие. Люди могли прознать и решить, что Арагор спятил. Или же беспросветно «лагает», а глючащий ясновидящий — плохое резюме, будущее для него закрыто, во всех смыслах.  
Сэйр, дружище Сэйр, вроде бы верил его рассказам, но советовал все всем рассказать без утайки. Конечно, Сэйр — изгнанник общества, он, ведьмин сын, уже ничего не боится. Особенно неодобрения масс. Гор не такой.

Вторая Тана сейчас была здесь.  
Стоило приопустить нематериальные «экстрасенсорные» линзы век, как мир окутывался кровавой мутью, в которой светились амулеты и проступали силуэты окружающей обстановки: люди, мебель. И Танату, выделявшаяся в багровой темноте, как мертвец на поверхности подземного нефтяного озера в свете факелов. Пустые белые ямы глаз, зашитая улыбка, сгустки тьмы, лениво извивающиеся щупальцами в воздухе. Танату сидела за столом рядом с Таной и явно скучала, но как только ощутила внимание Арагора, сразу же уставилась на него.  
Парня продрало привычным, каждый раз, как первый, ужасом, и он «поднял веки», не желая видеть.  
Тана все еще молчала и ждала его ответа, заметно нервничая в резонанс. Ее командир внутренне сдался, в очередной раз понимая, что трусит, невероятно боится раскрыть правду. «Я вижу тебя мертвой», — такие простые слова, но он, пятнадцатилетний лоб, не в силах их произнести.  
«Боишься взять реальную ответственность», — шептал голубоватый свет родного амулета, даже сквозь кофту и футболку обжигающий грудь не то холодом, не то жаром. Говорят, будто Великий Огонь тоже был странным, и жертвы не понимали сперва, замерзают ли они или горят.  
— Просто похавать, — ложь, сложившаяся во рту в прекрасный цветок оригами, хихикающе погладила Арагора по языку. Он почувствовал себя грязным и разозлился.  
— Было вкусно. Спасибо, — в тусклых зеленых глазах девушки что-то привычно выключилось. Или это мигнул светильник на столе…

Действительно светильник. Гор медленно встал, предвидя нарастающее напряжение паутины событий, быстро заозирался, наплетая сияние амулета на пальцы. Тана, внимательная и послушная, тут же вскочила следом и повторила его действия, но уже со своим алым камнем.  
— Кто-то планирует напасть, — коротко объяснил Гор, прищурившись. — Здесь. Сейчас. Но откуда?  
— Все сидения у столов повернуты ко входу, — девушка с готовностью перехватила цепь рассуждений, — а значит…  
Оба стремглав обернулись к кухне и бросились вперед, генерируя магическое оружие, потому что навстречу им уже вспухала внутренная дверь. Из разлетающегося в щепки дверного проема заполненные зубами бесовские пасти летели навстречу солдатам и крикам посетителей кафе.


End file.
